In the related art, there is a substrate processing apparatus including a substrate holding part for holding a substrate in a horizontal posture, a rotational driving part for rotating the substrate holding part, a first processing solution nozzle for supplying a first processing solution to a peripheral edge portion of the substrate held by the substrate holding part, and a first gas supply part for heating a first gas and supplying the first gas to the peripheral edge portion of the substrate held by the substrate holding part.